Sweet Dreams
by JMikaelson21
Summary: Kennett Oneshot. ;)


Bonnie could feel someone's eyes on her as she walked into her house. Once again, she would be home alone. Her father was too busy trying to run the town and her friends all seemed to have their own plans for the night.

Bonnie looked out the window, still feeling as if someone was watching her. She couldn't see anyone outside.

She sighed as she walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. Bonnie couldn't help but feel lonely; she missed going out and hanging out with her friends. But ever since they had dealt with the cure and Silas, everyone seemed to be too busy for her.

Bonnie sat on her couch, putting on a movie. Her eyes were on the screen, but her mind was somewhere else. She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be?" she thought to herself.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Kol Mikaelson smirking at her.

"How's my favorite little witch?" he said, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"What the hell do you want Kol?" she sneered.

His smirk grew wider. "Nice to see you too darling."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously Kol. I don't have time for this."

"It's not like you have any place to be Bonnie."

"How do you know that?" she challenged.

"You're sitting home alone, barely watching whatever is playing on the television. All your friends are busy and you have no one to spend time with," he stated.

"I have plans for later tonight," she lied.

"Oh come on love. We both know you're lying."

She sighed in frustration. "So what? Are you here to rub it in my face?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd invite me in," he said with a cheeky grin.

"That'd be pretty stupid of me, wouldn't it?" she said, crossing her arms.

Kol shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Forget it Kol."

"I just thought you could use some company and trust me darling, I can be quite entertaining," he said.

Bonnie scoffed. "No thanks. I'm good."

"Come on Bonnie. I know you have a thing for me."

"Are you kidding me?" she said.

"You stopped Jeremy Gilbert from driving that stake through my heart," he stated. "Plus we did work pretty well together when we stopped Silas."

"Only because Klaus threatened to harm my friends if I didn't help. I had to keep them safe," Bonnie argued.

"And because you have a thing for me," Kol said.

Bonnie scowled. "I absolutely loathe you."

He smirked. "You didn't seem to loathe me last night in your dreams. Or the night before that. Or the night before that one either."

Bonnie suddenly grew pale. She hadn't told anyone of her steamy dreams about Kol. Bonnie looked at the smug grin on Kol's face, realization hitting her.

"You gave me those dreams," she said.

"Guilty. But you seemed to enjoy yourself," Kol said.

"You're disgusting," Bonnie spat.

"Stop fighting it Bonnie. You know you want me. We could re-live those dreams. Each and every one of them," he said seductively.

"Screw you," Bonnie said.

"Dear, that's exactly what I'm trying to make happen," Kol said.

Bonnie slammed the door in his face and leaned against the door.

"Come on Bonnie. Just let me in love," Kol said from the other side of the door.

Bonnie didn't want to admit how much she had enjoyed those dreams about Kol. She had felt shocks shoot down her body when he had touched her. She could remember the euphoric feeling of having his fangs sink into her neck and the butterflies in her stomach when he had whispered her name in her ear.

She knew how much trouble she could get herself in if she opened the door. She knew the problems it could cause between her and her friends if they found out.

"Bonnie, don't you think it's time for you to have some fun? You're always putting yourself in danger for everyone else and how do they re-pay you? They abandon you and leave you home all alone. They always expect you to fix everything for them. Do they even thank you for all you do for them? Let loose Bonnie. Let's have some fun," Kol said.

Bonnie took a deep breath before opening the door.

"I want to lay some ground rules," Bonnie said.

"Very well then. I must warn you though, I was never good at following rules," Kol said.

"Fine. I just have one rule then."

"Which is?"

"No one can know," Bonnie said.

Kol feigned a hurt look. "Are you ashamed of me?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Kol, shut up."

He chuckled. "No one will know. I swear."

Bonnie opened the door wider. "Okay. Come in."

Before she could regret her decision, Kol had her backed against the wall, already placing his lips on hers. Bonnie instantly melted into the kiss. Kol's kisses soon grew rougher and more urgent.

"Room," Bonnie panted.

"Which way?" he said, kissing her jawline.

Soon, Bonnie found herself in her room with Kol. He stood behind her, pushing the hair to one side. He seductively kissed her neck, making Bonnie weak in the knees. The sensation he was giving her with just a simple touch was even stronger now than it had been in her dreams.

She moaned as she felt Kol's hands move up and down her skin under her shirt. Before she could fully process everything, Kol had stripped them both of all clothing. He hovered over her, his eyes full of desire.

"You know, I always had a thing for witches," Kol said as he placed kisses on her neck and collarbone.

Bonnie arched her back, making Kol groan as their bodies got into closer contact. He thrust himself into her, making her cry out in pleasure. She had never felt this good being with anyone before.

Kol's movements grew faster and rougher, but Bonnie wasn't complaining. Kol reveled in the sound of her moans.

"You're mine," he said in her ear before sinking his fangs into her neck.

Bonnie woke up, covered in sweat. She looked around in her surroundings. She was still on the couch, having fallen asleep. Everything had been another dream.

Bonnie felt so stupid. This one had felt even more real than the previous ones. She couldn't explain why she had let him get inside her head.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"So I see you really enjoyed yourself this time love," Kol's voice said.

Bonnie scowled and got up from the couch. She looked out the window to see Kol standing on her lawn.

"You're an ass," she said.

"Oh come on love. You were moaning mess just a minute ago."

"Stay out of my head!" she yelled over the phone.

"Admit it Bonnie. You're attracted to me. I can't say I blame you love. I mean, look at me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Go to hell Kol."

"Why do that when I can stay here and have fun with you?" he said.

"I hate you," she seethed.

Kol smiled. "No you don't Bonnie."

"Go away or I'll set you on fire," she threatened.

"Fine. I'll go. For now. Have a good night Bonnie. Sweet dreams," he said before hanging up the phone and quickly disappearing.

Bonnie sank back onto the couch. She didn't know how Kol was able to get into her head, but somehow he could. Bonnie knew he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Kol loved playing games.

But maybe it was her turn to play some games of her own…

**A/N: Just thought I'd write a oneshot tonight. What'd you guys think? Oh, by the way, I have a poll on my page about an upcoming fanfic featuring the Originals and other TVD characters. It'd help me out a lot if you voted! :)**


End file.
